1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve having a housing, a solenoid arranged in the housing, a pin that can be moved by the solenoid, and a piston connected to the pin.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Valves are used as recirculation air valves in turbochargers in motor vehicles to release a bypass to the intake side during thrust operation are known. To prevent an excessively powerful braking of the turbocharger and to ensure a rapid start up, rapid opening and closing of the valve is a significant requirement. In particular during closing, an important aspect is the immediate closure by the piston being placed against a valve seat. The valve seat is formed by the housing of the turbocharger on which the valve is flanged. This results in the valve seat not being located completely parallel with the piston, which would be necessary for a rapid and above all tight closure. To ensure secure closure nonetheless, the piston has to be adapted to the valve seat. To this end, it is known to construct the pin at the end thereof facing the piston with a ball head and to construct the corresponding receiving member on the piston as a ball socket. The disadvantage in this instance is the complex construction. The articulated connection of the piston to the pin enables relatively great pivoting, with large pivot angles being restrictive during rapid closure.